G.A.G
G.A.G G.A.G is an organization of murders, theifs, and rapists who all follow a man named Lau. The organization reside in the outskirts of portwich and love to cause havoc. Although G.A.G likes to cause chaos in public and in public places like parks, schools, town halls, and Museums. As the name implies G.A.G likes to be crazy and psycotic, they all also have a sick and twisted sense of humor. G.A.G also sometimes affilates with other gangs in portwich like Grey's Assassins and the raiden brothers. To be perfectly honest though no other crime syndicates really like G.A.G and not for the members, more for their leader Lau (who everyone seems to despices including other leaders like Grey, Erebus, and The raiden brothers.) Members "You can't spell slaughter without laughter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!" -Lau Lau Ghter Lau is the leader of the G.A.G organization. He is also a F*cked up son of a b*tch. Lau was born a naughty child but he was also intelligent. Lau was an expert in chemistry class, he also burned his partners face off with sulfiric acid. At the age of ten Lau finally took to many bites of his fruit loops and murdered his parents by putting a chemical in their drinks that he made himself, which made their stomachs melt away slowly and painfully. Police came into the house to find him dancing and laughing around his parents dead bodies which were now skeletons, he was talking to them and fixing his dads tie and saying things like "Don't worry daddy lucy will find a nice place for you in hell HAHAHAHAHA. AND! Mom you always said you wanted to lose a little weight, well......your practically a SKELETON!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Police had no choice but to bring Lau into the loony bin to try and find out what to do with them. On a cold night however in portwich when the warden came to check on him for his sentencing, he found the two guards electricuted and one of them had the straight jacket shoved in his rectum. Lau ran off to the far side of portwich and wears a mask, purple robes, and a nice tux with a red bow tie. He soon started up the G.A.G organization and loves to burn, torture, Flood, and Gas people in portwich. He also loves to mess with his "friends". Lau likes to go around and mess with other criminals too, "Hey Grey Baby! How are you, oh you look a little Pale! HAHAHAHAAHA! Hey Erebus...hows it going sugar plum? Oh sorry Am I being a BIRDUN!!! HAHAHAHAA!!." ''Lau is also so messed up he killed a person right in front of a little girl who was young and had pale hair and carried a little clown doll, while Lau is covered in blood he stroked her cheek and said ''"Don't worry sweet heart, Clowns just like to have a good laugh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!". Mr. Stitches "Evening madam, Lucifer formally invites you to join him in his chambers, for a ball from HELL!!!" -Mr. Stitches '' This pale faced well dressed three fingered gentlemen is Mr. Stitches, Lau's right hand man. Mr. Stitches was a fellow looney in the psyic ward with Lau and helped him escape. Mr. Stitches was from a freak show being born with a pale white face, no nose, and three fingers on each hand. He never liked being locked in a cage and made fun of due to the way he looks, so in the middle of the night using his finger he unlocked his cage snuck out and murdered everyone in the circus with the sharp end of an umbrella and was found eating the ring leader since he was left in the middle of nowhere with no food or water. After helping Lau escape the two became partners and started up G.A.G, Mr. Stitches likes Lau alot and considers him his only friend. He is up for anything Lau plans and loves to go along with his evil and murderous plans. Mr. Stitches main weapon is his umbrella that has a pointy barb at the end of it and he uses it like a sword. Stitches is also much more sain and civilized than Lau is but he still murders and does other things like Lau. Zmile ''"Tell me worm, do you like my nails.....I think their beautiful......how about you and them get personal...hmmm" This crazy looking monster is actually a trained ninja believe it or not. Zmile is an ex-ninja and works for G.A.G after Stitches supposedly rescued it. Zmile wears a scary looking and a long yellow spandex suit with sharp razor claws on the end of each hand. Zmile is very quick and is crazy and has amazing abilities at slashing tearing things apart. Zmile really likes to work along side Stitches and sort of looks up to him like a role model. Zmile is more special ops to G.A.G and works more like an assassin rather than a crazy circus performer but thats not the craziest thing about Zmile....the really crazy thing is Zmile is a girl Fanda Lau's personal little pets he rescued from a rain forest. Lau loves to genetic alter these little guys and turns them into ticking little time bombs. Fanda's are highly intelligent and use guns and like to shoot up mobs of people to start a riot. Lau made it so Fanda's also explode when they die. Lau wanted to show, you shouldn't kill an endangered species it can be dangerous. Fanda's are also about three feet tall so they can be easily confused for teddy bears. "Why do you keep killing my Fanda's!! Their Endangered what are you some kind of Animal terrorist?" -Lau Jesters Just your run of the mill murders, theives, and rapists. However Lau see's everyone special and unique he gives them different kinds of happy clown mask and dresses them in orange and purple jester costumes. They usally do the dirty work and end up dying the most, but you know they are a dime a dozen. "Killed my jesters hm.....you must not like comdey....oh well at least you killed mike....he was a bit of an asshole! AHHAHAAHAHHAHAA!!" -Lau Relationships ''Grey'' Grey hates Lau's guts and wishes death upon on him vastly. If it wasn't for the fact that Lau always pays him a huge wad of cash for his assassins to do some crazy jobs, he probaly would try to kill Lau. Lau loves to pester grey and his favorite thing to do at meetings is to sneak a whoopie cushion on grey's seat and embarress grey in front of his cronies. Grey would much rather die though than ever become friends with Lau. Grey however does respect how much work Lau gets accomplished and how high his kill rate is and sort of envy's him. ''Silo Green'' You may be wondering how Silo fits in to all this. Well get the hang of this idea, Lau is in love with her. He is fully unaware that she doesn't...."like" Guys. But he loves how she wears her mask and reaps the souls of the damned. Lau thinks it is his civic duty to murder and murder and murder to keep her in business. Lau has never really talked to her but he has spied on her a few times and loves to send her gifts with exploding flowers for a good gag. He finds her to be his missing half but even psycho clowns who love to murder get shy of asking girls out. "Beauty and Comedy, Her soul of death and mine of art and murder, we merge like a knife to a pregant women or a Bullet to a child. Oh my stubborn mind to not show expression.......what's that alex you think she is lesbian oh well...then I guess *shot* your dead wrong! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!" -Lau Gallery Erin_and_Lau.png Category:Team Category:Chaotic Evil